


[Podfic] Space Taxes

by aethel, LadyofMisrule, reena_jenkins, secretsofluftnarp (luftie), wingedwords (gunpowderandlove)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multivoice, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Taxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18537238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aethel/pseuds/aethel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyofMisrule/pseuds/LadyofMisrule, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/luftie/pseuds/secretsofluftnarp, https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunpowderandlove/pseuds/wingedwords
Summary: Author summary: Lando and Han can't get divorced. For tax reasons.





	[Podfic] Space Taxes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Space Taxes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052500) by [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty). 



Cast (in order of appearance)

Narrator: wingedwords  
Leia Organa: aethel  
Lando Calrissian: secretsofluftnarp  
Han Solo: elaineofshalott  


Cover art and audio editing by reena_jenkins

Length: 9min 5sec  
File size: 8.0mb

**[Download mp3 or stream here.](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_Space%20Taxes_.mp3) **

Thanks to [Unpretty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unpretty/pseuds/Unpretty) for writing, and to [paraka](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org) for file hosting. <3


End file.
